Talk:Scream For Me/@comment-79.112.238.105-20140727170056
I'm over with PLL. I used to love it, during the first two seasons, I was like: "OMG, who is A? Ezra and Aria are so cute together. Hanna's moments are always the best, lol. So cool to see Samara and Emily, she likes her a lot and I love her hair !" It wasn't all about "A" and relationships, but when it comes to relationships in the first two seasons, they are way better and all of them had more chemistry than now. I will never understand why somebody likes Emison. They have no chemistry, and if Ali would be a better person, it may be something nice, but other way, it's not and it will never be good, and Emily is more boring than ever ! And no, Alison is not better at all ! She's the same. I don't understand why Aria became much more useful ( she was in the first two seasons, but someone liked so much Ezria, that forgot about her scenes when she helped the other girls ) in SEASON FOUR. And the whole Ezria drama from season four maked me feel like the show is so deep in the dark, and there's no way getting up in the light again, and the only good episodes had so many questions, and we had almost no Byron, Ella, Jenna, Lucas ( we had no Lucas at all, lol ), less Mona, almost no Jason. They maked Jessica DiLaurentis bad and in season two she was the sad mother crying for Alison, like WTF. They did some big mistakes, that maked the mystery go away. I haven't heard the Liars talking about something NORMAL since 5X01, when the scene was made intentionally to make Alison feel really bad for missing two years of her life., but in the first two seasons and the first half of season 3A, those scenes were there to make the show more realistic ! I miss the funny scenes, when Hanna had the quotes like "Jenna can't hear us, she's blind." or the fashion shows ( like the one in Never Letting Go, wich I loved and I still do very very much ). I miss Mona, the Queen-Bee Mona, now she talks so slowly, even in flashbacks, and she's not the dynamic and chatty Mona that I loved. I miss Lucas, wich was so cute and his friendship with Hanna was adorable. I miss the parents, even Byron. I miss Ashley, her funny but smart quotes she had, I miss her being Ashley Marin. We barely saw them in season four. I am so sorry for telling this, but this is what the show is now ! A boring and crappy TV show about romance, a freaky stalker and a girl who lies even when she is in the bathroom and tells her dad that she has indigestion. No, this wasn't the PLL I knew, and because of the fall that started happening in season three, it will never be what it was again. If you say that I am complaining to much, please punch yourself ! If the show would have been good and funny and really mysterious, I would have said many more good things.